Simple Song Contest
|Row 4 title = Editions |Row 4 info = 20 |Row 5 title = Specials |Row 5 info = 1 |Row 6 title = Countries |Row 6 info = ? |Row 7 title = Songs |Row 7 info = ? |Row 8 title = Channel |Row 8 info = http://www.youtube.com/simplesongcontest/}} Simple Song Contest (abbreviated SSC), is a song contest on Youtube. The contest is hosted by Eurofan2006. Winners The 12th edition was a special edition. Estonia was the first country to win twice but Portugal and United States and Switzerland have also done it. 1 Special edition. Medals See also: List of SSC medalists Medals were introduced for the 16th edition of SSC. They are given to the countries finishing in the top 3 in each Semi-Final and in the Final. This means that 9 medals are given during each edition, 3 of each value. The winner gets gold, the runner-up gets silver and the third placed gets bronze. One country can not receive more than 2 medals in one edition. Rules The Rules for SSC are the following: 1.You can only submit 1 song per contest. 2.The artist must be related with the country at least 40%. 3.You can only join with 1 account. 4.Multi-users will be banned. 5.For joing,the Youtube account must have been created at least 3 days ago. 6.The song must be after 1995 (sometimes there are some exceptions). 7.Eurovision & Junior Eurovision Songs are not allowed. 8.There are deadlines for voting.You can see them on the channel. 9.Submitions for the next edition will be open when Semi-Final of the current edition starts. 10.Results will be announced in CET Time and there will be a result video,NOT a scoreboard because sometimes,the votes are too many.The details of voting,will be announced in the official forum. 11.Songs with only music are not allowed & the song must be until 8 minutes the most. 12.Participating users are called to vote.This will be very helpful to the votes.If you can not vote,send a private message.But,if you don't vote,there isn't a "punishment" for it.Other users without participating in the contest/edition can vote too. 13.Each recap of the Semi-Final (s) and the final are 20 seconds.The result video are 15 seconds each song and the winning song is between 20-25 seconds. 14.Sometimes,maybe a Special edition will begin.More details when SSC Manager decides to create a Special edition. 15.Each edition will be between 9-14 days. 16.You can NOT VOTE FOR YOUR OWN COUNTRY!! 17.England,Wales,Scotland,Northern Ireland can not participate in SSC. Special Edition SSC 12 was a Special Edition for SSC.Users submited songs from previous editions. SSC,The Top Final Songs SSC,The Top Final Songs is a special edition which it'll start before SSC 22. The top 2 songs of all editions (except SSC 12 because the songs were from previous editions),will be competing in 2 Semi-Finals,in 20 songs in every Semi-Final,and the 16 best songs will go to the big final. No one will be able to submit a song or an entry on this Special Edition. READ MORE Partner Contests SSC has 5 Partner Contests. World Wide Contest (WWC) joined on August.OK Song Contest and OurVisionSongContest on Semptember,Tube Vision Song Contest on October and European Vision Contest on November. SSC Editions Each edition is 9 or 10 days long. *EXCEPTIONS if the manager is busy. Number of Participants The number of participants in SSC has been decided to 24 (at least) and 34 (the most). OFFICIAL LINKS *Website *Youtube Channel *Facebook Page Category:Contests Category:Contests Category:Contests Category:Contests Category:Contests Category:Contests Category:Contests Category:Contests